


Upon His Knees

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [9]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only King Big Boss could command the loyalty of a man like Ocelot and only the King could bring the proud Knight to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Au bosselot king big boss and his most loyal and faithful knight ocelot

Most people found it odd that no one seemed to know the real name of their King nor of his closest companions. They all went by animal names or various other names offering no explanation as to why. One thing the people knew though was that Ocelot was the most loyal of the King’s knights, a man who would give his life for his lord without even being asked, yet despite all the dangerous situations he willingly put himself into for Big Boss he always walked back to his side with a smirk as if it had been easy. The King would always nod to him silently after each deed, place a hand on his shoulder for a second before carrying on as before.

 

Ocelot stood faithfully at his place beside the King’s throne watching with disinterest as people came before their king with their troubles and begged for his aid. Big Boss himself didn’t want to sit and listen to simple problems with simple solutions they just couldn’t fathom on their own yet he did it anyway.

 

“Sire, bandits attack our farms still and you do nothing!” One farmer yelled, he came each week begging for aid and the King was getting bored of him now.

“I have sent more than capable enough guards to protect the lands that do not border with the next kingdom, I can do nothing about bandits attacking from their lands when you refuse to build fences around your fields.” He spoke calmly but his court could hear the strain in his voice and the frown marring his lips as the man looked shocked.

“We have not the resources nor money!” he argued and Big Boss glared at him.

“If you spend them on securing your lands instead of travelling here each week you would.” He said firmly and flicked his hand to the side, dismissing the man once more. This was one time too many for the man and in a moment of pure idiocy he tried to rush the great king.

 

One step, two and a thud as his body hit the ground, a crossbow bolt sticking out of his leg. Ocelot stood between his gracious lord and the farmer, crossbow raised and loaded again. “Stay on the floor where you belong.” He growled out as the man tried to sit up, the fool ignored him, a bolt whistled through the air and tore into his shoulder. The farmer falling back with a yell. “Stay. On. The. Floor.” Ocelot took a step closer with each word, effortlessly reloading his crossbow and pointing it right at the man’s heart. A smirk flickered over Big Boss’ face at the display before him before he looked impassive again.

“Take him away.” He said casually, Ocelot watching with a smirk as two guards came from the sides and grabbed the trembling man, hauling him away. When he was out of sight Ocelot turned on his heel and marched back to his place at the King’s side. Big Boss as ever nodded and held up a hand, Ocelot wordlessly falling to his knees at his king’s side as Big Boss placed a hand on his shoulder. After a second the hand was returned to the arm of the throne and Ocelot rose to his feet, standing faithfully at his side again.

 

After that display the rest of the session passed without incident and soon enough Big Boss returned to his quarters, Ocelot at his heel, to guard him as far as any others knew. With the door shut behind them the King strode across the room, placing his crown on a dresser before looking back to Ocelot who followed him over, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Ocelot before motioning to his body. Ocelot grinned and stepped closer, slowly starting to remove the ceremonial armour for him.  “You love showing off do you not?” Big Boss’ gruff voice reached Ocelot’s ears and he laughed gently.

“You love the show.” Ocelot replied with a sly grin, looking at his king as he easily removed each piece of armour and put it away. As if to prove his words Ocelot brushed a hand over his kings groin before carrying on removing his clothes. Picking up the finery he dressed his lord in leather trousers and a red shirt. Though this was a task fitting a servant not a Knight, Ocelot never complained, he insisted even. He would serve Big Boss in every way he could till the day he died. Ocelot stood as he finished lacing up the King’s boots, looking him over and nodding, pleased with the image before him.

 

“Get out of that armour, Adamska.” Ocelot smirked slightly as his real name was said and bowed his head, they only used their real names, names they’d trusted each other with when in private and no other time. It was something for them and only them.

“Right away, John.” Adam said as he started working his own armour off, watching as John sat himself in a chair to watch. He leant his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his head on his hand, clearly more interested in his stripping knight than he had been any of the people who came to ask his favour that day. Adam wore more armour than John had so took longer to strip down to his underwear, a shirt and breeches.

 

John lifted his free hand to wave Adam over, the loyal knight walking to stand before his king without hesitation. With a smirk John shifted to sit proud in his chair, legs spread. “You know what to do, my dear Adam.” His voice even deeper than normal as he watched Adam drop to his knees before him once more, a sight that always got him going, no matter the context. Adam undid the laces on the leather trousers he himself laced up not long ago.

 

Smirking Adam rubbed John’s half hard cock through his trousers before slowly pulling the fabric down enough to pull his member from the fabric. Gently he stroked his king’s dick, looking up at him with lust blown eyes. John smirked and placed a hand on Adam’s head, running fingers through his blond hair before pulling him closer to his groin. Sitting back, a hand resting lazily on Adam’s head, John smirked he loved bringing his proud and loyal knight to his knees and took great pleasure in doing just that, each and every night.

 

Adam leant forward, kissing the tip of John’s dick, almost reverently before licking at it, tonguing the slit before tilting his head to the side and running his tongue down the length of his king’s dick. Slowly he ran his tongue back up the length and took the tip in his mouth, moaning at the taste and the way John’s fingers tightened in his hair slightly. Sucking gently on the tip he used one hand to pump John to a full erection, sucking that bit more each time his hand met his mouth. His other hand rested on John’s thigh, steadying himself as he worked to bring pleasure to the only person that mattered to him.

 

A few more stokes as he teasingly sucked at the tip was all John needed to reach full arousal, watching Adam intently, eyes never leaving him. Looking up through his lashes and meeting John’s eyes Adam smirked before opening his mouth wider and taking John into his mouth, only halting when he had taken him all in. John couldn’t stop the grunt of pleasure and his hips jolting up, choking Adam slightly, the sight only turning John on more. Slowly Adam pulled off so only the tip was in his mouth and stroke him with his hand a few more times before diving right back in, taking him into his mouth again, moaning around the cock in his mouth before pulling off, dragging his tongue up the length of the underside.

 

John looked past Adam’s mouth around his cock as he heard the sound of skin against skin and smirked to see Adam jerking himself off, already hard just from having his king’s dick in his mouth. The sight alone drove John near completion and he grabbed Adam’s hair tightly, forcing him back down on his dick fully, hips jolting up and groaning at the sight, his precious knight on his knees, hand around his own hard cock, choking on his dick. It was enough to send him over the edge. He gave no warning just cumming down Adam’s throat who swallowed desperately, trying to drink it all down, Adam moaned what sounded like a gagged version of his name. When John let him go and Adam pulled back slowly he lapped up the last remains of cum from John’s dick. John looked down and smirked to see cum splattered across the floor below them.

 

John lent back in his chair, a content grin on his face as Adam tucked his flaccid dick away and laced up the trousers again. Fixing his own breeches he made himself decent and grabbed a rag to clean up his own mess. Once he was finished John held an arm out to him and Adam went over, letting himself be pulled onto John’s lap. He smiled and rested his head on the monarch’s shoulder. “You are mine Adamska.” John whispered into his ear.

“Only ever yours.” Adam agreed, leaning up to place a kiss on the corner of John’s mouth. His lord and lover smirked and turned his head slightly to kiss him lovingly on the lips.  


End file.
